Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw
This Team is made up by Me. DO NOT DELETE. You can't Change any thing. Only Mistakes, adding stuff, Photos, Notes and Etc. Characters Main Rescuers Rescuers and Paw Future Rescuers Previous Rescuers Other Rescuers Main Paw Rescuers and Paw Future Paw Hybrid Rangers Neon Rangers Neon Squad Neon Paw Neon Squad Shadows Shadow Paw Corrupted Ones Top Himitsu Team Power Rangers Beast Morphers Legends Goranger J.A.K.Q. Battle Fever J Denjiman Sun Valcan Google V Dyanman Bioman Changeman Flashman Maskman Liveman Turboranger Fiveman Jetman Zyuranger Dairanger Kakuranger Ohranger Carranger Megaranger Gingaman GoGo V Timeranger Gaoranger Hurricaneger Abaranger Dekaranger S.P.D. Fire Squad Magiranger Boukenger Gekiranger Go-onger Shinkenger Goseiger Gokaiger Go-Busters Kyoryuger Future Kyoryugers ToQger Ninninger Zyuohger Kyuranger Lupinranger Patoranger Allies Civilians Singing Sentai Dai 5 Singing Prince Dai 5 Singing Princess Villains Dark Side Main Article: Category:Dark Side *Dark lord ** Grunts ***Dark Spirits *Daleks (mentioned) **Cybermen (mentioned) ***Zygons (mentioned) Evil Rangers Arsenal Main article: Arsenal Rescuers and Paw Mecha Episodes Main article: Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Safety Sentai Rescue Paw Episodes Season 1 # Ep. 1: A new adventure begins! # Ep. 2: Making Magic with Magirangers # Ep. 3: Space Pirates Reappear # Ep. 4: Disabled # Ep. 5: Call of the Red Ranger # Ep. 6: Unbreakable Gekirangers # Ep. 7: BOOM BOOM BANG BANG Go-ongers # Ep. 8: Aura Mask! # Ep. 9: A true swordsman # Ep. 10: Tensou! # Ep. 11: Rescuers and Zyuohgers # Ep. 12: Switched Bodies Pt. 1 # Ep. 13: Switched Bodies Pt. 2 # Ep. 14: Heroes of the Stars # Ep. 15: Doctor Who Pt. 1 # Ep. 16: Doctor Who Pt. 2 # Ep. 17: Dance till dawn # Ep. 18: The Great Power of Oh # Ep. 19: Three Rescue Teams # Ep. 20: Is it the end? Pt. 1 # Ep. 21: Is it the end? Pt. 2 # Ep. 22: Is it the end? Pt. 3 # Ep. 23: Is it the end? Pt. 4 # Ep. 24: Is it the end? Pt. 5 # Ep. 25: Is it the end? Pt. 6 # Ep. 26: A new Threat Rises Season 2 # Ep. 1: The return of Enter and Escape # EP. 2: Himitsu Sentai Gorenger # Ep. 3: Forever Red # Ep. 4: Trial of the Yellow Ranger pt. 1 # Ep. 5: Trial of the Yellow Ranger pt. 2 # Ep. 6: Trial of the Yellow Ranger pt. 3 # Ep. 7: Ninjas!!! # Ep. 8: Treasure Hunters # Ep. 9: Year of the Blue Rangers # Ep. 10: Robot pt. 1 # Ep. 11: Robot pt. 2 # Ep. 12: Twin Dilemma # Ep. 13: Power Swap # Ep. 14: Rescuers And Paw Forces # Ep. 15: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 1 # Ep. 16: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 2 # Ep. 17: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 3 # Ep. 18: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 4 # Ep. 19: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 5 # Ep. 20: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 6 # Ep. 21: ??? # Ep. 22: ??? 'Movies' # Rescuers and Paw The movie: Super Sentai Vs. Rescuers and Paw # Moonlight Warrior and Shining Armor The Movie Minisodes # Ep. 1: Time, Time Again # Ep. 2: One, Two, Three, Four, ???? # Ep. 3: You can't hit what you can't see # Ep. 4: Shaving-Saving The Robot # EP. 5: Three times the charm Main cast Guest stars Songs Rescue Silver's theme *"Dai Silver Hero" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Notes See Also References Category:Dream Sentai Teams